1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory cell and fabricating method thereof and a method of fabricating a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the semiconductor application devices, non-volatile memory is a device occupying a small volume, having a fast data access speed and consuming very little power. Therefore, non-volatile memory devices have been used for the mass storage of data inside many portable palm-top terminals including digital still cameras and memory cards in recent years.
Typically, a non-volatile memory comprises a plurality of memory cells aligned to form an array. The memory cells on a horizontal row are serially connected together through a word line and the memory cells on a vertical column are serially connected through a bit line. Furthermore, the stripe-shape source/drain regions buried inside the substrate serve as buried bit lines. However, to increase the level of integration of the devices, the dimensions of each device are reduced. As a result, the resistance of the source/drain regions (the buried bit lines) gradually increases and the performance of the device deteriorates.
Because the source/drain regions are buried in the substrate, electrical contact with any external device has to be made through a contact. Yet, with the miniaturization of devices, the process of fabricating contacts is increasingly difficult.